pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura E. Richards
|birth_place = 74 Mount Vernon Street, Boston, Massachusetts |death_date = January |death_place = |relatives = Father Samuel Gridley Howe Mother Julia Ward Howe Sister Maud Howe Elliott |children = 7 (Alice Maud, Rosalind, Henry Howe, Julia Ward, Maud, John, Laura Elizabeth) |spouse = Henry Richards |awards = 1917 Pulitzer Prize }} Laura Elizabeth Richards (February 27, 1850 - January 14, 1943) was an American poet, biographer, and children's writer. A children's poem for which she is known is the nonsense verse "Eletelephony." Life Richards was born Laura Elizabeth Howe, in Boston, Massachusetts, to a high-profile family. Her mother was poet Julia Ward Howe, famous for writing the words to The Battle Hymn of the Republic. Her father was Dr. Samuel Gridley Howe, an abolitionist and the founder of the Perkins Institution and Massachusetts School for the Blind. Samuel Gridley Howe's famous pupil Laura Bridgman was Laura's namesake. In 1871, Laura married Henry Richards. He would accept a management position in 1876 at his family's paper mill at Gardiner, Maine, where the couple moved with their 3 children. During her life, she wrote over 90 books, including children's, biographies, poetry, and others. Writing The Encyclopædia Britannica, in its survey of "Children's Literature", refers to "the topflight nonsense verses of Laura E. Richards, whose collected rhymes in Tirra Lirra (1932) will almost bear comparison with those of Edward Lear."Laura E. Richards, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. Recognition In 1917, Richards and her sister, Maud Howe Elliot, won a Pulitzer Prize for Julia Ward Howe, 1819-1910, a biography of their mother which they co-authored.Richards, Laura E., Maine: An Encyclopedia, Publius Research, 2011. Web, Apr. 10, 2013. Her children's book Tirra Lirra won the Lewis Carroll Shelf Award in 1959. Laura E. Richards School is a pre-kindergarten through grade 2 school attended by students in Gardiner and South Gardiner, Maine.Laura E. Richards School, Maine School Administrative District #11. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Sketches and Scraps'' (pictures by Henry Richards). Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1881. *''L.E.R., 1886.'' Gardiner, ME: privately published, 1886. *"Song of the Maine Progressive" (broadside), Gardiner, ME: date, but before 1912. *''To Arms! Songs of the Great War. Boston: Page, 1918 1917. *Tirra Lirra: Rhymes old and new. Boston: Little, Brown, 1932. *''Please! Rhymes of protest. Gardiner, ME: privately published, 1936. *''I Have a Song to Sing You: Still more rhymes''. New York: D. Appleton-Century Co., 1938. *''The Hottentot, and other ditties''. New York: G. Schirmer, 1939. Fiction *[http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/41188 Narcissa; or, The Road to Rome / In Verona]. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1894. *[http://archive.org/details/jimofhellasorind00richiala Jim of Hellas; or, In Durance Vile / Bethesda Pool]. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1895. *[http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/27251 "Some Say" / Neighbors in Cyrus]. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1896. *''Love and Rocks. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1898. *''For Tommy, and other stories. Boston, Dana Estes & Co., 1900. *''Geoffrey Strong. Boston, Dana Estes & Co., 1901. *Grandmother: The story of a life that never was lived. Boston: Dana Estes & Co., 1907. *The Wooing of Calvin Parks. Boston: Dana Estes & Co., 1908. *"Up to Calvin's."'' Boston: Dana Estes & Co., 1910. *''On Board the Mary Sands''. Boston: Dana Estes & Co., 1911. *''Miss Jimmy. Boston: Dana Estes & Co., 1913. *Pippin: A wandering flame. New York: D. Appleton & Co., 1917. *A Daughter of Jehu. New York, D. Appleton & Co., 1918. *In Blessed Cyrus. New York: D. Appleton & Co., 1921. *''The Squire. New York: D. Appleton & Co., 1923. *''Acting Charades''. Boston: Walter H. Baker Co., 1924. *''Seven Oriental Operettas''. Boston: Walter H. Baker Co., 1924. Non-fiction *''Glimpses of the French Court: Sketches from French history. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1893. *When I Was Your Age'' (autobiography). Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1894 1893. *''The Social Possibilities of a Country Town''. Boston: Christian Social Union, 1897. *''The Tree in the City''. Newark, NJ: Newark Shade Tree Commission, 1903. *'Florence Nightingale: The angel of the Crimea. New York: D. Appleton & Co., 1909. *''Two Noble Lives: Samuel Gridley Howe, Julia Ward Howe. Boston: Dana Estes & Co., 1911. *Julia Ward Howe, 1819-1910'' (with Maude Howe Elliott). (2 volumes), Boston, Houghton Mifflin Co., 1915. Volume I, Volume II *''Elizabeth Fry: The angel of the prisons. New York: D. Appleton & Co., 1916. *Abigail Adams and Her Times. New York, D. Appleton & Co., 1917. *Joan of Arc. New York: D. Appleton & Co., 1919. *Laura Bridgman: The story of an opened door. New York: D. Appleton & Co., 1928. *Stepping Westward'' (autobiography). New York: D. Appleton & Co., 1931. *''Samuel Gridley Howe. New York: D. Appleton-Century Co., 1935. *''E.A.R. (Edwin Arlington Robinson). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1936. *''What Shall the Children Read?'' New York: D. Appleton-Century Co., 1939. Juvenile Verse *''Kaspar Kroak's Kaleidoscope'' (with Henry Baldwin). Troy, NY: Nims & Knight, 1886. *''Tell-Tale from Hill and Dale''. Troy, NY: Nims & Knight, 1886. *''In My Nursery: A Book of Verse. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1890. *''Sun Down Songs. Boston: Little, Brown, 1899. *''The Hurdy-Gurdy. Boston: Dana Estes, 1902. *The Piccolo: poems. Boston: Dana Estes, 1906. *''Merry-Go-Round: New rhymes and old. New York: D. Appleton-Century, 1935. *''Merryweather Songs''. Gardiner, ME: privately published, date. Stories *''Five Mice in a Mouse Trap, by the Man in the Moon.'' Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1881 1880. *''Baby Ways''. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1881. *''The Joyous Story of Toto. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1885. *''Hop o' My Thumb ... The Story Retold. London: Blackie, 1886; Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1886. (Gordon Browne's Series of Old Fairy Tales, No.1.) *''Beauty and the Beast: The story retold''. London: Blackie, 1886; Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1886. (Gordon Browne's Series of Old Fairy Tales, No.2.) *''Toto's Merry Winter. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1887.Laura E. Richards, Toto's Merry Winter, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. *Captain January. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1891 1890. *Five Minute Stories. Boston, Estes & Lauriat, 1895. *Nautilus. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1895. *Isla Heron'' (illustrated by Frank L. Merrill). Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1896. *''Chop-Chin and the Golden Dragon''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1899. *''The Golden-Breasted Kootoo. Boston: Little, Brown, 1899. *Quicksilver Sue. New York: Century, 1899. *Snow-White, or The House in the Wood. Boston: Dana Estes, 1900. *The Golden Windows: A book of fables for young and old. Boston: Little, Brown, 1903. *The Green Satin Gown'' (illustrated by Etheldred D. Barry). Boston: Dana Estes, 1903. *''More Five Minute Stories''. Boston, Dana Estes, 1903. *''The Armstrongs''. Boston: Dana Estes, 1905. *''The Silver Crown, Another Book of Fables. Boston: Little, Brown 1906. *''At Gregory's House. Boston: Dana Estes, 1907. *''Ten Ghost Stories''. Boston: Dana Estes, 1907. *''The Pig Brother, and other fables and stories. Boston: Little, Brown, 1908. *''A Happy Little Time. Boston: Dana Estes, 1910. *''The Little Master''. Boston: Dana Estes, 1913. *''Three-Minute Stories. Boston: Page, 1914. *''The Pig Brother Play-Book. Boston: Little, Brown, 1915. *''Fairy Operettas'' (illustrated by Mary Robertson Bassett). Boston: Little, Brown, 1916. *''Star Bright''. Boston: L.C. Page, 1927. *''Harry in England: Being the Partly-true Adventures of H.R. in the Year 1857''. New York: D. Appleton-Century, 1937. ;Hildegarde series *''Queen Hildegarde. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1889. *Hildegarde's Holiday. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1891. *Hildegarde's Home. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1892. *Hildegarde's Neighbors. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1895. *Hildegarde's Harvest. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1897. ;Melody series *Melody: The story of a child. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1893. *Marie. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1894. *Rosin the Beau. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1898. ;Margaret series *The Three Margarets'' (illustrated by Etheldred B. Barry). Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1897. *''Margaret Montfort. Boston: Dana Estes, 1898. *Peggy'' (illustrated by Etheldred B. Barry}. Boston: Dana Estes, 1899. *''Rita'' (illustrated by Etheldred B. Barry).. Boston: Dana Estes, 1900. *''Fernley House'' (illustrated by Etheldred B. Barry). Boston: Dana Estes, 1901. *''The Merryweathers'' (illustrated by Julia Ward Richards). Boston: Dana Estes, 1904. ;Mrs. Tree series *''Mrs. Tree. Boston: Dana Estes, 1902. *Mrs. Tree's Will. Boston: Dana Estes, 1905. ;Honor Bright series *''Honor Bright. Boston: Page, 1920. *''Honor Bright's New Adventure''. Boston: L.C. Page, 1925. Collected editions *''Laura E. Richards and Gardiner''. Gardiner, ME: Gardiner Public Library Association, 1940. Edited *''Baby's Rhyme Book''. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1878. *''Baby's Story Book''. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1878. *''Four feet, two feet, and no feet; or, Furry and feathery pets, and how they live. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1886 1885. *''Julia Ward Howe Birthday-Book: Selections from her works, arranged and edited by her daughter Laura E. Richards. Boston: Lee & Shepard; New York: C.T. Dillingham, 1889. *S.G. Howe, Letters and Journals of Samuel Gridley Howe, edited by his daughter Laura E. Richards. Vol. I: "The Greek Revolution." Boston, Dana Estes & Co., 1906. *S.G. Howe, Letters and Journals of Samuel Gridley Howe, edited by his daughter Laura E. Richards. Vol. II: "The Servant of Humanity." Boston, Dana Estes & Co., 1909. *Julia Ward Howe, The Walk with God. New York, Dutton, 1919. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the ''Calhoun Library Quarterly.Phlo Calhoun and Howell J. Heaney, "A checklist of the separately published works of Laura E. Richards," Calhoun Library Quarterly 5:12 (Berkeley Electronic Press, 1961), 337. Web, Apr. 10, 2013. '' Poems by Laura E. Richards *Dog-gerel See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Laura E. Richards at PoemHunter (17 poems) *A Sampling of Poems by Laura E. Richards ;Books * *Laura Elizabeth Howe Richards at the Online Books Page * ;Audio / video *Laura E. Richards at YouTube ;About *Laura E. Richards at Online Literature *Richards, Laura E. at Maine: An Encyclopedia. *Laura E. Richards at ReadSeries.com *Laura E. Richards at the Baldwin Project *Laura E. Howe Richards (1850-1943) at Find a Grave Category:American children's writers Category:American biographers Category:American women poets Category:Pulitzer Prize for Biography or Autobiography winners Category:Women writers from Maine Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:1850 births Category:1943 deaths Category:People from Gardiner, Maine Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Humorous poets Category:20th-century authors Category:American authors Category:Authors